*Pony's Creed: Chapter 7; A New Start
By Terrarian Pony WARNING: This story may include violence, gore, romance, same gender romance, implied cannibalsm, ponies, referennces to several video games, and PINKIE PIE! If anypony is offended by any of the content listed above, than please turn back now. You have been warned. Previously: *Pony's Creed: Chapter 6; The Templar Invasion Next: *Pony's Creed: Chapter 8; Periwinkle Story: Pony's Creed By Terrarian Pony Chapter 7 A New Start ... Octavia was in a pitch-black space, with candles surrounding her, and a crimson circle beneathe her. She wasn't certain what was happening. Octavia:" Where... am I?" ???:" YOU ARE IN TARTARUS!" Octavia squeaked. The one voice sounded deep, and demonic, and it seemed to come from everywhere. Octavia's eyes were now wide open, and she became frightened. Octavia:" What's going on?" ???:" LOOK AT YOU! SO WEAK, SO PATHETIC! I CAN HELP YOU!" Octavia's lips were quivering, her legs shaking. Tears were falling from her eyes, and she couldn't move. She closed her eyes, but when she opened them, she saw a figure right in front of her. Grey, bloody coat, black mane, a white hood, glowing, red eyes, sharp teeth, and a purple treble clef cutie mark. The figure was bloody. Everything about her was bloody. The demonic Octavia spoke to Octavia in the same deep, demonic voice. Demonic Octavia:" SPEECHLESS? GOOD! SEE THIS? THIS IS WHO YOU ARE! THIS IS WHO YOU'LL ALWAYS BE, FIR THE REST OF YOU'RE LIFE!" Octavia:" N-no! I refuse!" Demonic Octavia:" OH? BUT IT'S ALREADY HAPPENED! YOU'VE KILLED PONIES!" Octavia:" Wh-who are you? What do you want?" The demonic Octavia chuckled, walking up to the real Octavia, extending her hidden blade. Demonic Octavia:" THERE IS AN ANSWER FOR BOTH THOSE QUESTIONS... YOU!" SHLICK!!! ... Octavia woke up with a gasp, horrified at the dream she just had. She realized she was crying. Octavia:" S-sweet Celestia! Th-that was horrible!" Octavia got up shakily from her bed, and made her way to the shower. Letting the water trickle down her coat, she had some time to think about the dream she saw. Octavia:" (Is that really what I'm becoming? A monster? A cold-blooded murderer? I've killed ponies, yes... but they were attacking me, my friends. Did they not deserve it? But I have to be careful. I don't want to turn into... that." Octavia sighed. Suddenly, she heard a voice. ???:" Octavia? Is that you?" Octavia's ears perked. Octavia:" V-vinyl? I didn't realize you would be home so early." Early meaning 11:30 at night. Vinyl:" Oh yeah, the party was totally killed by some dude who ratted us out, and the templars came in to 'restore order' or something like that." Octavia:" The templars!?" Vinyl:" I know what you're thinking, and no, nopony was killed." Octavia breathed a sigh of relief. Vinyl:" Well, at least nopony I know of. There were a lot of drunk stallions at that party, and some of them tried to come on to me. I was glad Neon was there to buck 'em off me. He's been looking out for me you know." Octavia:" He hasn't made a move on you, has he?" Octavia's voice was stern. Vinyl rolled her eyes behind the door. Vinyl:" No 'Mom', he hasn't tried anything funny. But, I am kind of disappointed. Part of me kinda wishes he would go in for a kiss or something, so far he only put his hoof around me, and that's getting kind of annoying. Where's the action in that?" Octavia:" Maybe he just trying to take it slow, like any 'good' gentlecolt." Vinyl:" Gentlecolt? Tavi, have you met me?" Octavia:" Fortunately, and unfortunately, yes. Yes, I have." Vinyl:" I don't want some gentlecolt, I want him, and I to be that totally awsome couple that gets into trouble, and make out in public..." Octavia:" TMI, Vinyl." Vinyl:" All I'm saying is, I want romance. Not the slow and sloppy kind, but I want it full of passion. I want to know exactly how he feels, but how am I supposed to know if he won't even kiss me." Octavia:" Wait... hold on... you said you don't want it to be sloppy." Vinyl:" You know what I mean, Octavia." Octavia:" So you are saying you want him to kiss you?" There was a pregnant pause. Octavia could practically hear Vinyl blushing. Vinyl:" Y-yes.." Octavia:" Vinyl... if this is what you want, then tell him." Vinyl:" Is it that simple? What if... what if it turns out he's not the pony I want. What if he's using me, or something." Octavia:" Find out why he likes you, then you'll know. Demand answers if you have to." Vinyl:" Like you do?" Octavia:" (Not fair, Vinyl) Yes, like I do. Next time you see him, act like me." Vinyl laughed. Vinyl:" Not in a million years. No offence, you're a little too... unsatisfied." Octavia scoffed, as she turned off the shower and stepped out. Octavia:" I am horribly offended." Vinyl:" Not this again." Octavia grabbed a towel and began drying herself. Octavia:" I suppose next you're going to be calling me fat, chunky?" Vinyl:" Knock it off." Octavia opened the door. Octavia:" No, no. Don't say it. It's true, isn't it? I'm an unpleasant, uncool, snobby earth pony." Octavia had a hoof dramatically placed on her forehead, as she leaned herself on the door. And she was smiling. Vinyl was unimpressed. She decided to change the subject. Vinyl:" What has you up this late anyways?" Octavia:" Well, if you must know, I... well I..." Vinyl:" Uhuh." Octavia:" I had a nightmare, alright!" Vinyl:" No, really. Be serious." Octavia was scowling. Vinyl:" Oh... you ARE serious. What about?" Octavia:" I was in a dark place surrounded by candles, and I saw this... thing... it was me.., but not me... well, it was, but it wasn't... it was bloody, and I..." Octavia gained a realization. Octavia:" Vinyl, I was scared. Not of anything in particular, but I was scared... of myself." Vinyl:" Oh..." Vinyl's eyes opened wide. Vinyl:" OH! It's THAT dream." Octavia:" Pardon?" Vinyl:" We assassins call that the mirror dream. We all have had that dream once. Even me. Some of us still don't get over it, after years. That's the dream that tells us who we will become if we aren't careful." Octavia:" B-but... you don't think..." Vinyl:" You're way too civilized, Octavia. With you, it'll go away before you know it." Octavia:" But... why is it there? I don't want to have those dreams." Vinyl:" The dream is always different. If you make peace with it, it won't be as scary. But whatever you do, don't become it." Octavia realized she had a few tears, she blinked them away, and nodded. Octavia:" You're right. That's not who I want to be. Does it still... happen sometimes with you?" Vinyl was silent for a moment. Vinyl:" Only when I forget to care. When you become careless, that's when it happens. That mirror dream, it's not just a nightmare. It's a warning. Think of it as a song. It sends a message to the listener, and they can either follow that message, or turn away from it. Or maybe they'll even misenterperate that message. But I don't think that'll happen. You're too smart for that." Octavia:" I see. Is there anything else I should know about being an assassin?" Vinyl:" Well there is one thing. It's the ability to see things other ponies can't. That's another benefit of the dream. When you were initiated by Luna, she gave you the blessing to know when you are becoming something you shouldn't be, and that blessing enhanced your perception. We call that... phoenix sight. I'm not sure why." Octavia:" Wait, Princess Luna gave me that blessing? So I am having these visions because her? That's intrusive!" Vinyl:" I thought so at first, too. But she's just helping you. Giuding you through the notes." Octavia:" I understand what you are saying, you don't have to speak in music terms." Vinyl smiled. Vinyl:" And that there proves my theory." Octavia blinked, confused. Vinyl:" You are very hard to satisfy." Octavia:" Don't." ... They knocked on Fluttershy's door, and Fluttershy answered shyly. Fluttershy:" Um... uh... h-hello, miss Octavia and Vinyl Scratch. Are you two with the um..." Octavia:" Yes, it's nice to meet you Fluttershy." Vinyl:" 'Sup shy." Octavia rolled her eyes. Octavia:" Manners Vinyl. This is Fluttershy your talking to, be polite." Vinyl:" It's not like Fluttershy's gonna mind." Octavia:" I don't want you scaring her with your... arrogance." Fluttershy:" Um... y-you know I can hear you, r-right?" Octavia:" Don't worry yourself, darling. I'll make sure Vinyl behaves herself, and doesn't wreck anything." Vinyl:" I'm not THAT crazy." Fluttershy smiled at the grey earth pony. Fluttershy:" I have no worries, really. You're both welcome in my home. I'll show you to the basement that I asked Discord to make for you assassins." Fluttershy lead them into her 'new' basement. Octavia:" I have to say, I'm quite suprised you told Princess Luna we could stay here." Fluttershy's smile brightened up everything. Fluttershy:" Oh, it's no worry. The assassins even offered to protect me and my animals if any of the templars came my way." Octavia:" Did you already know, about the assassins I mean." Fluttershy:" I mean, I've heard of them, but I never actually guessed they were freedom fighters." Octavia:" Oh... and that's why you support them?" Fluttershy:" Oh yes. Like my critters, everypony needs to have their freedom. I may not agree with their way of handling things, but I can't stop them just by simply asking nicely, and the templars wouldn't stop for that either." Vinyl:" She does have a point. The templars want order, we want freedom. So natural our disagreements turn into a war. The thing is, this war has been going on for way longer than either of us have been born, and nopony knows about it. A secret war between two factions." Octavia:" But you said nopony knows about it. The way things are now, it seems like everypony knows." Vinyl:" No, they know of the assassins, and the templars. Nopony knows that the two are at war." Octavia:" What about Celestia." Vinyl:" Celestia chooses not to get involved. She wishes Luna wasn't either, but Luna and Celestia have two entirely different visions." Octavia:" Is it really that simple, though?" Vinyl:" What?" Octavia:" Keeping it a secret, I mean." Vinyl:" Well... yeah. Most ponies don't appreciate us fir what we do, and that's fine. They can have those opinions. But when they decide to hurt good ponies, that's when push comes to shove, and they become a threat." Octavia:" But doesn't anypony have the sense to try diplomacy?" Vinyl:" Okay, say we try talking things out, and everypony, even the innocents we try to save, gets killed for it. What then?" Octavia opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't come up with an answer. Octavia:" Darn it, Vinyl. Why are you so... right?" Vinyl:" Hey, I'm not trying to tell you what to think. If you think talking would work, you try it out next time you come across a group of chainmail knights harrassing citizens. Then tell me how it works out." Octavia:" Vinyl, that... actually sounds sensible." Vinyl:" Wait, you're... actually going to try it, aren't you." Octavia:" If there is one thing I know how to do, it's send a peaceful message." Vinyl:" So... what? You're gonna pull your cello out, and play 'em a song?" Octavia:" No! I meant... grrr. You frustrate me." Fluttershy:" Um... I don't mean to bother... but could you, um... possibly bring this argument downstairs?" ... Apparently, today was sparring day. Every wednesday, the assassins would hold sparring competitions. Contestants would either spar using their hooves, or duel off using plastic swords, so that nopony loses a leg. Unicorns were also allowed to duel with non-leathal spells, but only if the other contestant was also a unicorn. The goal was simple, knock out your opponent, or knock them out of the arena. If somepony gives up, they lose. Currently, Minuette was sword fighting with Princess, and Luna was winning. With a heavy swing, Luna's sword smacked into Minuette's, and Minuette fell out of the arena. Luna:" Haha! Who else dares challenge the undefeated, unstoppable Misstress!? Anypony!?" Everypony else shied away, blushing. Octavia could do this. It was just like wresting with Vinyl. Octavia stepped forward. Octavia:" Um... p-perhaps, I could give it a go?" Luna:" Octavia! Wonderful you made it here. But I doubt you have what it takes to beat... THE UNDEFEATED MISSTRESS!!!" Everypony covered their ears, getting a full of the old world, royal Canterlot voice. Octavia:" Perhaps, but I'm sure having experience hoof fighting with a princess could improve my techniques as a berserker." Luna:" Undoubtabley true, come up, and face your opponent... ME!" Vinyl rolled her eyes, smirking. Octavia:" I know that look. You expect me to fail." Vinyl:" Yeah, you have no idea what you're getting into. You might be tough enough to beat me, but you're definitely not enough to beat an alicorn, especially in hoof-to-hoof." Octavia smirked. Octavia:" You think I'm trying to prove something? I'm just doing it for the fun and training." Octavia walked up to onto the arena, hips swaying while she walked up. Luna stomped her forehooves, getting into a battle stance, followed by Octavia doung the same. Octavia:" Try not to poke my eyes out with that horn, princess." Luna:" There will be no mercy in this arena." The fight bell rang, and Luna gave a charge at Octavia, and the grey mare side stepped, and Princess Luna charged passed her. The fight bell rang once again. Luna:" Wh-what!? B-but the match just started." Octavia:" I know, and you stepped out of the arena. Hehe." Luna looked down at the white line beneathe her, and chuckled with embarissment. Luna:" Hehe... I don't suppose I could have rematch." Minuette:" Sorry Misstress, your rules." Luna:" Darn. I'll get you next time, Octavia Melody!" ... Next was Octavia and Vinyl. Vinyl:" I should have seen this coming." Octavia:" Oh, I am certain this'll be good fight... for me." The fight bell rang, and the two ran at eachother. Octavia tackled Vinyl to the ground. Vinyl recovered, and tried to retaliate, but Octavia tripped her off her hooves, sending her face first into the floor. Octavia then grabbed Vinyl's tail, and through her to the other side of the arena. Tackling her once more, Octavia twisted Vinyl's left forehoof. Vinyl:" I GIVE! I GIVE!" ... After winning a few more fights against the other ponies, Octavia was satisfied. When the two went home, Vinyl's leg was still hurting. She was showing it with a limp. Octavia:" Oh dear... I didn't think I went that far." Vinyl:" It still hurts." Octavia:" I'm so sorry. Really, I am. Should I carry you?" Vinyl:" Nah, I'm good. That was fun, though. Seeing you knock out all those ponies. I knew you beat me, but... with the way you tricked Luna... I you bet 10 bits she's gonna give you extra work tomorrow, just for that." Octavia:" So worth it. By the way, I wanted to ask..." Vinyl:" Hmm?" Octavia:" Does Neon know?" Vinyl:" Yeah, but he only knows a small minimum of details. By the way, he and I are going on a date tonight." Octavia:" Why do you like that stallion anyhow?" Vinyl blushed. Vinyl:" Well... he and I were... really good friends back in middle school. I had a crush on him since then. I used to daydream about him and me. Heh..." Octavia:" Vinyl Scratch, a filly who doesn't like girly things, and stays our all night, day dreams about a colt?" Vinyl:" Sh-shut up. I need to figure out what to wear." Octavia:" Why not just go as you?" Vinyl:" Because, I want to look good for him." Octavia:" You already look beautiful, darling." Vinyl:" That's a lie. You hate way I put my mane." Octavia:" Hate is such a strong word... just be yourself around him. If your not good enough for him if you be yourself, he's no good for you." Vinyl:" I know that. But I... uh... I juat don't want to blow this." Octavia sighed. Octavia:" I can't believe I'm about to say this, but lady down." Vinyl:" Wha-?" Octavia:" Be the best you that you can be. It doesn't matter if you are pretty. It doesn't have to be fancy, or romantic." Vinyl:" I never said I didn't want romance." Octavia:" Then let him know. Put on whatever you want, let everypony see the real you." ... Vinyl came out of her room wearing a black leather jacket, and her purple shades. Her mane was pulled back into a ponytail, and she had glow sticks wrapped around her hooves, and her tail, and her horn. Vinyl:" A bit too much?" Octavia chuckled. Octavia:" Oh Vinyl, it's so... you." Vinyl:" Do you think they'll let me in like this?" Octavia:" Maybe." Vinyl:" I guess I'll work something out." ... Vinyl was at her table for about a whole hour, waiting for Neon. The waiter came back over to her. Waiter:" Are you ready to order, madam?" Vinyl:" Uh... n-no. I-I'm still waiting for somepony." Waiter:" Very well." Vinyl:" (Come on, Neon. What's taking so long?)" Vinyl sniffed, and she felt a tear roll down her cheek. Vinyl:" (I can't believe I got all spiffed just to be let down.)" Finally, Neon showed up, out of breathe. Vinyl scowled at him. Neon:" Um... uh... s-sorry I'm late." Vinyl:" You sure took your sweet time getting here. Where were you!?" Neon:" Well, see I kinda... well I kind forgot we planned this, and..." Vinyl:" Forgot!?" Everypony began to stare at them. Vinyl:" You forgot!?" Neon gulped. Neon:" Uh... y-yes." Vinyl:" That's it. I've just about had it." Vinyl began to walk away, tears in her eyes. Neon ran after her. Neon:" Vinyl, I'm sorry. I promise, it won't happen again." Vinyl:" It's not that you were late, Neon!" Neon:" Then what is it?" Vinyl:" I thought you'd know me long enough to know that I don't want to be treated like a lady. I wanted us to be more than just best buds hangin' out at diner. But you can't even work up the courage to kiss me!" Neon:" Is that what this is about? Because you know if you wanted, you could've made that move yourself! I wouldn't have stopped you!" Vinyl:" But that's just the problem! I needed to know if I could trust you! How do I know that I'm not being used?" Neon:" Vinyl, that hurts. And I think you should be ashamed for thinking that." And just like that, Vinyl was ashamed. Neon:" Vinyl, I think we should... take a break." Vinyl looked up at him with pleading eyes. Vinyl:" Wh-what? Y-you're breaking up with me?" Neon:" No! I just... I think we should give eachother some space. Besides, I have to wander, were really a thing, at all?" Vinyl's eyes dropped to her hooves, and her shades slipped half way down her face as she sniffed. Neon lifted her chin with a hoof, and used his magic to place her shades over her horn to look into her eyes. Neon:" Hey, I'll always be here for you. I just think you and I need a little... alone time, apart from eachother. Not forever, but until we feel ready to talk to eachother again." Vinyl sniffed. Vinyl:" Y-yeah... okay." Neon smiled. Neon:" That's my mare." Neon's lips then touched Vinyl's, and she blushed furiously. Her eyes closed slowly, as she returned the kiss. When they broke the Vinyl finally smiled. Neon:" There's that smile. And hey, you look good, tonight." ... Vinyl came home with tears in her eyes. Octavia:" Vinyl, darling... did everything go alright?" Vinyl was smiling, and blushing. Vinyl:" Yeah, I'm alright. Neon and I... got into a fight. We decided it would be better to take a break until both of us could cool down." Vinyl then frowned. Vinyl:" I hurt him. I questioned his loyalty, and... I don't know, I made a huge mistake. I was lucky he didn't just push me away." Octavia:" What do you mean, push you away?" Vinyl:" Neon's not afraid to let me know his feelings, and that's proof enough that he cares. We're still... together, but for now... we both just need time to heal." Octavia:" I see. Well, if you want to talk about it, I'm here for you." Vinyl:" Thanks Tavi." The two sisters hugged, and everything felt okay. ... Lyra and Bon Bon were in the park with their newly adopted daughter, who began playing with her friends, Dinky Doo and Ruby Pinch. Berryshine, Derpy and Doctor Whooves were waving at Lyra and Bon Bon. Derpy:" Hey Lyra! Hey Bon Bon!" Doctor:" Lovely mornin' ain't it?" Berryshine:" Hey!" Bon Bon:" I had no idea Liza was such good friends with your daughters." Berryshine:" I hear you two have become her new parents. It's really ashame what happened to Blueberry Doolots, she was such a good friend of mine." Lyra:" You haven't been drinking over it, have you?" Bon Bon:" Lyra!" Berryshine:" No, no. It's fine. And no... I haven't. I've given that up to become a better mom. Sure, I'll have a drink every now and again... but it's no longer excessive." Bon Bon:" Well I'm sure both Minuette and little Pinchy are very proud of you." Berryshine blushed. Doctor:" Has anypony seen my sonic screwdriver?" Derpy:" You left in your tie pocket, Doctor." Doctor:" Oh yeah." Derpy:" Forgive the Doctor, he's kinda silly sometimes." Doctor:" Oi! I'm not the only one." Derpy:" Hehehe." ... Octavia was back in dark, candle lit room. Only the circle was gone. It was a maze of candles, just candles. Octavia began to walk it, but feared for where she was going to end up. She realized she was crying. Octavia:" Please don't do this. I know it's just a dream, but Luna... please save me..." Demonic Octavia:" I'M AFRAID YOUR NIGHT PRINCESS CANNOT HEAR YOU IN THIS DREAM! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Octavia:" Where are you! Sh-show yourself!" Demonic Octavia:" OH? YOU SURE YOU WANT TO SEE... ME!?" The demonic, bloody figure of Octavia showed in front of her. Octavia:" S-stop messing with my head. And cut out the voice!" Demonic Octavia:" FINE!" The demonic Octavia began to speak in Octavia's voice, only slightly more higher pitched. Demonic Octavia:" How's this, darling?" Octavia:" Tell me, what are you? What do you want?" Demonic Octavia:" Darling, I alrighty told you. It's you I am. And it's you I want. What's not to comprehend?" Octavia:" I don't... I don't want to be... this!" Demonic Octavia:" You're an assassin, Octavia. Like me. It's inevitable." Octavia:" Well what do you want with me?" Demonic Octavia:" I'm not hard to please, I simply want to take over." Octavia's ear twitched. Octavia:" T-take over?" Demonic Octavia:" Your body, dear. I want to control your body." Octavia, tears still in her eyes, began to scowl. Octavia:" You want to use me?" Demonic Octavia:" I'm tired of this cage. I want out! It's too dark, and dreary in here." Octavia:" So you want to trap me down here, is that it? I'm sorry you live in a horror film, but I have my own life outside of my head." The demonic Octavia smiled, showing her sharp teeth. Demonic Octavia:" Oh dear Octavia, you are so easy to fool." Octavia blinked. Demonic Octavia:" This isn't a dream, silly. I'm here, and I'm real. You... you're talking to your inner demon." Octavia's ears drooped, and her eyes became wide. Octavia:" Y-you're lying. It's all... j-just a dream. It's just a dream!" Demonic Octavia:" In denial, are we? Trust me, Octavia. I've been waiting to come out for some time, now. And all you are doing is helping me." Octavia began to plead and beg. Octavia:" Please, I'll give you anything else. Just... just don't take my body." Demonic Octavia:" What else can you offer your own inner demon? In here, there is nothing else you can give me." Octavia:" I know, but I don't want to be trapped in here. I don't... I can't stay here. Please. I just want to be back in my body." Octavia then blinked, and then realized something. Octavia:" You aren't my inner demon at all, are you?" The demonic Octavia sighed heavily. Demonic Octavia:" How did find out?" Octavia:" It's obvious, my inner demon wouldn't try to take over my body, it would whisper in my ear, and give me terrible ideas." Demonic Octavia:" Dang it. I thought I could pull this off. Fine, I'm not your inner demon, I'm not a dream of yours. I'm not even you. I just look this way in order to frighten you, force you into submission." Octavia:" Than I ask once more. What. Are. You." Demonic Octavia:" That's pretty funny actually, I'm actually just a ghost, trying to tamper with your mind, and gain your submission so I can use your body. I want a host, that's all. I've been dying to take your body, ever since I've found you." Octavia:" Oh? Why my body?" Demonic Octavia:" Look at you... so beautiful, so eligant. Who wouldn't want to host your body?" Octavia backstepped, blushing feircely. Octavia:" Okay, wow. I... I did not expect to hear that." Demonic Octavia:" Are you... are you blushing? Haha! You're totally blushing! You're totally a filly fooler!" Octavia's blush reddened even more. Octavia:" I-I am not!" Demonic Octavia:" Anyhow... I was really hoping to easily gain access to your body. You were the perfect host. Without a host, I'm merely just a shadow in the light of day." Octavia:" Well... we can... share maybe?" Demonic Octavia:" Share your body? How will we do that?" Octavia:" We can take turns. I let you control my body for a while, and you give it back whenever I want it back. Deal?" Demonic Octavia:" Hmmm? How will that look to other ponies, though?" Octavia:" Look, do you want my body, or not? When you want to take control, all you have to do is ask." Demonic Octavia:" Oh... alright. But I want to try it first, I want to try and get used to this body." Octavia:" Fine, but what should I call you?" Demonic Octavia:" What?" Octavia:" What do I call you? Clearly, I can't just call you Octavia, because you aren't me." Demonic Octavia:" You better not laugh." Octavia:" No promises." Demonic Octavia:" It's... Periwinkle." Octavia:" P-periwinkle?" Periwinkle:" Yes, that's my name. Periwinkle Spark." Octavia:" Well... it's nice to meet you... uh... Periwinkle. If you want, I'll let you take over for a while... but I want it back before the night ends." Periwinkle:" Fine." Octavia:" One more thing." Periwinkle:" What?" Octavia:" If you tell anypony about me secretly being a filly fooler, I will personally ban you from my body." ... Periwinkle sat up in Octavia's body. She began to inspect her hooves, and spoke in a voice slightly higher pitched than Octavia's normal voice. Periwinkle:" Ooooh... even her hooves are so perfect. And your coat, Octavia, so well groomed. Even in bed." Octavia:" I have my moments." Perwinkle stepped out from underneathe the covers, and stood on all four hooves. Periwinkle smiled with Octavia's face. Periwinkle:" Eeeeeh! I am so going to have lots of fun in here." Octavia:" Remember, this isn't your body. I'm lending it too you." Periwinkle:" Don't worry, darling. Periwinkle always keeps her promises." Octavia:" I hope so." Periwinkle walked outside the house, and breathed in the fresh air. Periwinkle:" Ah, it's so good to breathe again. Oh my... such strong legs you have Octavia... for a pony of sophistication." Octavia:" Hey, I may be sophisticated, but I'm not stuck up, and snobby like those 'high society' Canterlot folks." Periwinkle:" Still wow... I've never felt so strong. I feel like... I fell like I can lift a building." Just as a test, she tried, and failed to lift up a building. Periwinkle:" Darn." Octavia:" Ahahahahaha." Periwinkle:" Whatever, there are much better things I can do... like. Wait... I wonder how far I can run." Periwinkle ran around Ponyville like a filly in a candy store. A few templars, and Ponyville gaurds were watching, unsure of what to make of the scene. Templar:" Hey! What's going on here!?" Periwinkle:" Oh, hello officer, is there something wrong?" Periwinkle was bouncing on her... Octavia's hooves, in excitement, smiling like a maniac. Templar:" What's the matter with you?" Gaurd:" She looks like Pinkie Pie on... well everyday." Periwinkle:" Oh, I was just so... uh... full of energy I couldn't sleep, so I figured a walk would calm me down, and get me to bed." The templar and the gaurd looked at eachother, and then back at her. They began backing slowly away from the bouncing pony for fear of catching crazy. Octavia:" Are you trying to attract attention to me... us?" Periwinkle:" Are they always like that?" Octavia:" Yes, they are. If they see something suspicious, they're most likely to take action. I suggest we head back home." Periwinkle:" Aw... but I was having so much fun! And I was just getting used to this." Octavia:" Please. You promised." Periwinkle:" Aw... okay." ... That morning, Key Note came up to Neon's house, and knocked on his door. Neon:" Huh? Who are you?" Key:" Forgive me, I am Key Note. I couldn't help but notice you were with my daughter the other day." Neon:" Who, Vinyl? Wait, you're her father. I've been meaning to meet you... but when I asked, she never actually wanted to talk about you." Key:" Yes, I'm afraid Veronica is like that." Neon:" Veronica? I thought you meant Vinyl. As in... Vinyl Scratch, DJ Pon-3." Key:" Right... I forget she doesn't like to go by the name that her own father gave to her. But that is in fact her real name. Anyways, I just came by to confirm some things about you. See if you ar worthy of my daughter." Neon:" Oh... um... of course. Sure. I'd like to get to know a little bit about you, too actually." Key:" Hehe... I'm liking you already." TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfiction (Series) Category:Genre (Crossover)